mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes by Year
1940s 1942 The Mad Monster (103) The Corpse Vanishes (105) 1944 I Accuse My Parents (507) 1946 The Brute Man (702) 1948 Jungle Goddess (203) Last of the Wild Horses (611) 1950s 1950 Rocketship X-M (201) Radar Secret Service (520) 1951 Lost Continent (208) The Painted Hills (510) Racket Girls (616) 1952 Invasion USA (602) 1953 Robot Monster (107) Project Moon Base (109) The Magic Voyage of Sinbad (505) 1954 Crash of Moons (417) 1955 King Dinosaur (210) Swamp Diamonds (503) Teen-Age Crime Wave (522) Revenge of the Creature (801) 1956 It Conquered the World (311) The Indestructible Man (409) Manhunt in Space (413) Fire Maidens of Outer Space (416) Bride of the Monster (423) The Violent Years (610) The Sword and the Dragon (617) The Mole People (803) The She-Creature (808) 1957 The Robot vs the Aztec Mummy (102) Untamed Youth (112) The Black Scorpion (113) The Amazing Colossal Man (309) The Saga of the Viking Women... (317) The Unearthly (320) Hercules (502) Gunslinger (511) Beginning of the End (517) The Dead Talk Back (603) The Deadly Mantis (804) The Undead (806) I Was a Teenage Werewolf (809) 1958 The Crawling Eye (101) Rocket Attack U.S.A. (205) Daddy-O (307) Earth vs the Spider (313) Teenage Cave Man (315) War of the Colossal Beast (319) Night of the Blood Beast (701) The Thing That Couldn't Die (805) Terror from the Year 5000 (807) The Space Children (906) The Screaming Skull (912) The Beast of Hollow Mountain (1105) 1959 The Giant Gila Monster (402) Teenagers from Outer Space (404) Attack of the Giant Leeches (406) The Killer Shrews (407) Hercules Unchained (408) The Rebel Set (419) The Day the Earth Froze (422) The Girl in Lovers Lane (509) Santa Claus (521) Girls Town (601) High School Big Shot (618) The Leech Woman (802) Prince of Space (816) 1960s 1960 First Spaceship on Venus (211) Tormented (414) The Beatniks (415) 12 To The Moon (524) Colossus and the Headhunters (605) The Amazing Transparent Man (623) Horrors of Spider Island (1011) The Loves of Hercules (1108) 1961 Hercules and the Captive Women (412) Bloodlust! (608) The Sinister Urge (613) The Beast of Yucca Flats (621) Invasion of the Neptune Men (819) The Phantom Planet (902) Gorgo (909) Hamlet (1009) Reptilicus (1101) 1962 The Slime People (108) Ring of Terror (206) The Magic Sword (411) Eegah (506) The Brain that Wouldn't Die (513) Samson vs. the Vampire Women (624) 1963 The Crawling Hand (106) The Skydivers (609) 1964 Santa Claus Conquers the Martians (321) Hercules Against the Moon Men (410) The Human Duplicators (420) The Atomic Brain (518) The Creeping Terror (606) The Starfighters (612) Kitten With a Whip (615) The Incredibly Strange Creatures... (812) Jack Frost (813) The Horror of Party Beach (817) Devil Doll (818) The Time Travelers (1103) 1965 Gamera (K05, 302) Attack of the Eye Creatures (418) Monster A-Go-Go (421) Village of the Giants (523) 1966 Gamera vs Barugon (K04, 304) Women of the Prehistoric Planet (104) Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster (213) Manos: The Hands of Fate (424) Secret Agent Super Dragon (504) The Wild Wild World of Batwoman (515) Red Zone Cuba (619) Agent for H.A.R.M. (815) Il Natale Che Quasi Non Fu (1113) 1967 Revenge of the Mysterons from Mars (K02) Gamera vs Gaos (K06, 308) The Million Eyes of Sumuru (K18) Catalina Caper (204) Wild Rebels (207) The Hellcats (209) Operation Double 007 (508) Danger!! Death Ray (620) The Projected Man (901) The Deadly Bees (905) Yongary - Monster from the Deep (1109) 1968 Mighty Jack (K14, 314) Teen-Age Strangler (514) Diabolik (1013) 1969 The Green Slime (K00) Gamera vs Guiron (K08, 312) Moon Zero Two (111) The Side Hackers (202) The Castle of Fu Manchu (321) Space Travelers (401) Girl in Gold Boots (1002) 1970s 1970 San Francisco International (614) 1971 Gamera vs Zigra (K07, 316) 1973 Stranded in Space (305) 1974 Phase IV (Phase IV|K09) The Touch of Satan (908) It Lives by Night (1010) The Land That Time Forgot (1107) 1975 Mitchell (512) The Giant Spider Invasion (810) Blood Waters of Dr. Z (1005) 1976 Cosmic Princess (K10) Godzilla vs Megalon (212) Riding With Death (812) Track of the Moon Beast (1007) Squirm (1012) At the Earth's Core (1114) 1977 SST- Death Flight (K13) The "Legend of Dinosaurs" (K21) (filmed) Code Name: Diamond Head (608) The Incredible Melting Man (704) 1978 Superdrome (K15) Laserblast (706) Avalanche (1104) Starcrash (1106) 1979 City on Fire (K16) Angels Revenge (622) Parts: The Clonus Horror (811) The Day Time Ended (1204) Killer Fish (1205) 1980s 1980 Hangar 18 (K19) The Pumaman (903) 1981 Invaders from the Deep (K01) Humanoid Woman (K11) The Last Chase (K20) Carnival Magic (1112) 1982 Being from Another Planet (405) Ator, the Fighting Eagle (1206) 1983 Pod People (303) Overdrawn at the Memory Bank (822) 1984 Cave Dwellers (301) Master Ninja (322) Master Ninja II (324) Warrior of the Lost World (501) Devil Fish (911) 1985 City Limits (403) Escape 2000 (705) Boggy Creek II (1006) Final Justice (1008) Wizards of the Lost Kingdom (1110) 1986 Fugitive Alien (K03, 310) Star Force: Fugitive Alien II (318) Zombie Nightmare (604) 1987 Time of the Apes (K17, 306) Robot Holocaust (110) 1988 Alien from LA (516) Deathstalker and the Warriers from Hell (703) Space Mutiny (820) Hobgoblins (907) Mac and Me (1201) 1989 Outlaw (519) Wizards of the Lost Kingdom II (1111) Lords of the Deep (1203) 1990s 1990 The Final Sacrifice (910) Soultaker (1001) 1993 Quest of the Delta Knights (913) 1994 Time Chasers (821) 1996 Werewolf (904) Merlin's Shop of Mystical Wonders (1003) 1997 Future War (1004) 2010s 2013 Atlantic Rim (1202) Category:MST3K Episodes